The Untold Story
by VenaHope
Summary: What if, a Vampire Diaries fan was reborn into the VD, as Silas's Younger sister, Athena. What if the Immortality effected her differently? What if she somehow new the Originals like family, particularly Klaus?
1. Chapter 1 Athena

Many people, have a belief, of some sort, that when they die, they'll wake up in Haven, or Hell awaiting judgement or that you'll be reborn as an animal, or that you'll just cease to be. But there wrong. Well, at least from a certain point of view.

I died.

Then, I woke up screaming.

I was an Infant reborn in Ancient Greece. My name is Athena, no, not the Greek goddess. I was born to a rich man and women, both as I soon discovered, were witches.

I also had an older brother. I was entirely horrified when I discovered his name when I was about 8 months and everything was working.

His name was Silas.

That was when I realized, I was reborn into the world of Vampire Diaries, as the most evil villain's sister.

Years went by the time I was six, I had begone to truly use magic. Silas surprisingly helped. He was about 3 years older than me. I had also noted that I was growing long, curly blond hair, and I had green eyes.

When I was 14 Silas met Tessa.

When I was 16, they got engaged.

On the day after my 17 birthday, I was forced to become Immortal. But you see, I may have tweaked the spell.

I don't need blood...or not as much, no blood-lust. I got to keep my Magic, and best of all, I was Immune to all. Death, Disease, mind control, telepathy, hypnosis, magic, etc.

I also have a few of my own tricks. I could compel.

Anyway, so as soon as I drank that elixir, I ditched town.

For the next thousand years, I planted Myths, and legends about myself.

One such Myth to the humans I was known as a Greek enchantress Melody. Throughout history I made names for myself, Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Mother Gothal, The Snow Queen. I made sure these stories were past down.

Soon I heard rumors of creatures of the night. I knew The Not So Originals had been created. I made sure rumors about me reached their ears through witches. I met them several times. Stories for another time. Also my most popular name was, Athena the Immune one.

So, around 2010 I decided to go to Mystic Falls.

* * *

I walked into town. This was right around when thing were pretty quiet, save for Klaus, around when Mikael showed up.

I wasted no time in heading straight to the Lockwood's, and saw Mikael. I searched for Damon, knowing he had the stake. I compelled him to give it to me. I then waited and watched as Mikael made a show, and stood in front of Niklaus.

I sneak up behind Mikael using a cloaking spell. "Come out here, bo- ack!" I stabbed him in the back, and became visible. Mikael fell to the ground and began burning. Klaus stood there, wide eyed. Damon was watching as was Stefan. "right, enough of that." I said.

Klaus's attention snapped to me.

"Athena?" he asked.

"Hello, Niklaus."


	2. Chapter 2 Who is she?

_previously on the untold story._

 _"That's enough of that." I said._

 _Klaus stared wide eyed._

 _"Athena?" he gasped._

 _"Hello Niklaus."  
_

* * *

London, 1522

A lavish ball was thrown, to honor Rebekah's birthday. It was a masquerade. Suddenly the large doors to the palace open to reveal a beautiful lady dressed in a white swan gown, with long golden hair. She held a mask to her face as she entered.

The Mikaelson's were confused to her sudden arrival. She walked over to them, and lowered her mask. "Hello, my name is Athena, I believe you heard of me?" she asked with a smile.

* * *

Present day.

"How? Your dead! I saw you die in 1912!" Said Klaus. "I saw Mikael rip out your heart." I sighed. He's in denial. "I assure you Niklaus, it's me." I stepped closer. "I'm alive." I said. He looked at me in my eyes.

"Is it really you?" he asked. "yes." I said. He embraced me and I hugged him back.

"uh, not that I want to intrude in this happy reunion, but who the hell are you?" asked Damon from behind me. I let go of Klaus and turned to him. "My name is Athena. That is all you need to know for now." I said simply.

Damon looked irritated.

"So, Nik, where are the others?" I asked. "You missed a lot Ena, I'll explain, once we get back to my house." said Klaus.

We collected Mikael's ashes, and Klaus took me to his, mansion. "I made rooms for everyone, I'm still working on the house but uh, your welcome to stay." He said. "Sure, I'd love to. Thank you." I said.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _After I moved into town, Nik decided to open the coffins, after much convincing on my part. Only we found out Stefan Salvatore took them and refuses to give them up._

"What do you mean gone?" I asked. "Stefan took them! He took my family Athena! Rebekah is already missing I can't loose them to!" He sounded panicked. "We'll get them back, Nik, I promise, we'll get them back."

 _Outraged by this act of betrayal, Nik tried to kill Jeremy Gilbert. Only he killed Alaric instead. He has grown angry more so than usual, I am worried an innocent my get caught in the crossfire of this game Nik is forced to play. Now We have Rebekah, but what is to become of Stefan when Nik has his way, I do not know. I can only hope he will show him mercy._

I sighed, and closed my journal. Rebekah had not been awakened and Klaus wouldn't tell me where she was. So now my only hope is to find her, somehow.

It was morning, about 6:00 AM. I got dressed in some denim shorty shorts and a white tube top and some black heels. after getting dressed I decided to go to the grill for lunch.

One of Klaus's hybrids took me, as like a body guard thing. When I reached the grill, let's just say I got some glares. I ordered a salad, and sat down. "you want anything?" I asked the hybrid. "No." he said. "what's your name?" I asked. "Chris." "well, Chris, Klaus town you to watch me, but I would like some personal space please." I said. He sighed and walked over to a corner, staying there.

"Well, look who's here, the mystery girl." said Damon walking over and taking a seat in front of me. "so are you like what, his sister or something?" he asked. "I'm not his sister, but I am Original, so back off." Damon paused. "If your not his sister, then who are you? His girlfriend?" He pressed. "I am Athena, you want details, look up Melody of Greek Mythology." I snarled, then got up. "Mind your own business, Salvatore." I said walking off. Chris followed.

* * *

Damon paced around at the Gilbert house, Ric was on the couch drinking. "She said she's Original, yet, she's not Klaus's sister, who is this girl? Then she said something about Greek Mythology."

Alaric choked.

"What?!" He spattered.

Damon looked at him. "You know what she was talking about?" he asked.

"Yeah, there's a legend about a Immortal Enchantress called Melody. It dates back to the first century." said Ric.

Damon frowned. "but that would make her, what, 2,000 years old?" He asked. Alaric nodded. "if she's that old, then that would make her at least a 1,000 years older than Klaus." said Alaric.

"what are we gonna do? Thanks to Stefan we can't kill her with the White Oak stake." said Damon.

"No, it wouldn't have killed her anyway, she is The Immortal, not even white oak can kill her." Said Alaric. Damon frowned.

"so what your saying is that there is absolutely no way to kill her?"

"yes."

"so, basically, we're screwed?"

"basically yeah."

"great."

* * *

I figured at her diary entries to a show called Vampire Diaries, was a good idea. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 The Mikaelson's are back!

_Previously on the Untold story._

 _"How? I saw You die in 1912!"_

 _"Is it really you?"_

 _"Stefan took them! He took My family Athena!"_

 _"if your not his sister then who are you?"_

 _"There a legend about a Immortal Enchantress called Melody. She's THE Immortal."_

 _"So your saying we're screwed?"_

 _"Yeah."_

* * *

 _My Name Is Athena, I'm a 2,000 Year old Immortal I live in town were supernatural creatures run wild._

Elijah: There are vampires.

Tyler: Werewolves

Bonnie: Witches

Elena: Doppelgangers

Klaus: And even Hybrids.

 _This is My home. I intend to protect it, from all who seek it's destruction or those who live here harm. This town is under my protection._

 _Niklaus have grown distant, obsessed with finding his family, I_

"ATHENA!" I heard Klaus yell,then the sound of something smashing. I ran down to see Klaus and Elijah in the middle of a fight.

"Niklaus, Elijah stop fighting this instant!" I said separating them with magic. Elijah gasped. "Athena?!" He said his reaction was rather the same as Klaus.

"Hello Elijah." I said. "How?" he asked. "I'm not that easy to kill, now, Klaus, I believe you and Elijah have a few things to discus, I have some business of my own to intend to, I expect Elijah to be conscious when I get back Niklaus as well as this house still intact!" I said walking out the door.

Later on that evening

I called Marcel. "Hello? Who is this?" He asked. "It's me, Athena." I said. "Athena! What's it been? 40 years?" He asked. "You know, you still own me for killing some of my men, not cool A." He said. "Hey they attack me." I said. "Also, Just to give you a heads up, Mikael's dead. Niklaus killed him, and Klaus is a Hybrid now. Also I do believe the Mikaelsons are gonna have a little family awakening, so I suggest you avoid Mystic Falls." I said.

"Thanks for the heads up A." Said Marcel. "Your welcome, and Marcel, You know it's only a matter of time before they return to New Orleans." I said. "Yeah." He said. Then I hung up.

I went back to the house, it was night. I walked in only to hear a commotion. I walked upstairs. There Kol was stabbing Klaus while Rebekah watched as well as Finn and Elijah. I cleared my throat.

They turned to me. Rebekah gasped. "Athena? is that you?" she asked. "It's me Rebekah." I said. "Well if it isn't the one human I can't seem to kill." said Kol. He hates me.

Finn stepped forward. He didn't know before he was dagger-ed that I was Immortal. "When did you become like this?" He asked. Oh, he thinks I was turned.

"Oh, about 2,000 years ago when my brother's crazy ex when a little coo-coo. I'm not a vampire if that's what your asking." I said.

"We are leaving Athena are you coming with us?" asked Rebekah. Everyone looked at me. I glanced at Klaus. "I came all this way to save his ass, I'm not leaving." I said.

Just then the doors opened and Esther stepped out. Everyone gasped. Well, everyone but me.

"Mother." said Rebekah.

* * *

 **Sorry for the sort chapter, thunderstorms are making things difficult. Please Review. V out.  
**


End file.
